My Passion, My Love
by xxAmbreignsxx
Summary: After Dean's health scare during his injury, Dean and Roman decide to not wait any longer and mate properly. Dean's looking forward to get knocked up while Roman's just really excited because he gets to enjoy his omega during a heat. Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics. Fluffy Smut. Matings. Heats. Roman Reigns/Dean Ambrose. Seth Rollins/Finn Balor (Mentioned).


**My Passion, My Love**

 _Roman Reigns/Dean Ambrose_

 _Summary - After Dean's health scare during his injury, Dean and Roman decide to not wait any longer and mate properly. Dean's looking forward to get knocked up while Roman's just really excited because he gets to enjoy his omega during a heat._

 _Notes - Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Pure Fluffy Smut, Matings, Heats, Daddy Kink._

 _Mentions - Seth Rollins/Dean Ambrose (Past), Seth Rollins/Finn Balor_

* * *

Roman rushed past the halls, his heavy footsteps echoing through the corridors. People standing nearby gave him odd looks, but he wasn't bothered. His only focus was to find the small locker room Finn had texted him to get to. The post show interview he was scheduled for no longer the hurdle. He had much more important things to tend to.

Roman could feel a rush of heat going through his whole body. The excitement in his system was evident. He had waited a long time for this moment. He knew he was in for days of immense pleasure. Roman and Dean were able to have unbelievably mind blowing sex in normal circumstances. The spark too lit and the attraction still at its peak even after all these years together. Now that Dean was on his heat, Roman couldn't imagine what was in store for both of them.

Three years ago, when the Shield broke up and Dean's relationship with Seth went sound, Roman was able to sweep Dean off of his feet. Seth was a very caring attentive Alpha. Roman never felt the urge to challenge their bond despite feeling so strongly for Dean. But when Seth and Dean broke up, Roman saw it as a sign from the higher ups. He chased after Dean for a couple of months before finally being able to convince him to give them a chance. Dean didn't want to take a risk with someone who was such a close friend a second time, but Roman was persistent. And very hot.

Dean had recently came back from his injury, almost beating death. They had gone through a very testing tough eight months. Dean catching an infection on top of his injury, going through two surgeries and scaring the crap out of Roman in process. They both were very grateful for being back together, healthy and happy. Doing what they loved the most. But the whole ordeal had put things into a new perspective. The thought of almost losing their perfect life brought Roman and Dean closer to each other if that was even possible. Dean didn't want to waste a second of his life with Roman. He wanted to experience every joy, every possibility Roman and Dean had as a couple. Roman didn't disagree, so they decided to try for a family. Or at least enjoy Dean's heats. Dean had gone off of his suppressants and this was his first heat since then. Roman was determined to make the best of it, and even if he didn't manage to knock Dean up, he was looking forward to having a few very intimate days with his mate where he would be looking after his omega in every way and form. Spoiling him and coddling him which had definitely become Roman's favorite thing in the world.

Roman came to an abrupt stop when he located the locker room with Seth's name on it. He took a deep breath before trying the door handle, laughing at himself when it didn't budge like he expected for God knows what reason. Obviously Seth and Finn were making sure Dean was as secure as possible, given his circumstances. He gave the door couple of hard impatient knocks. Closing his eyes in anticipation when he heard the lock being undone.

Roman's nostrils were hit with the delicious scent that almost knocked him off his his feet as soon as the door was opened. Finn's anxious features came into his view, the Irish man sighing in relief when he saw the Samoan standing outside the door.

"Bout time you got here. Thank goodness. I have been trying to help but I ain't no expert at handling shit like this. Dean's a mess." Finn complained, reaching out to grab Roman's hand and pulling him into the room before closing the door behind him. Roman ran his eyes across the room, not finding Dean anywhere. He was most probably huddling in the bathroom attached to the locker room.

"He's in there. I thought a shower would help. Calm him down." Finn offered when he saw Roman looking around. Roman nodded, giving the room another look over. "Where's Seth?"

Finn let out a dramatic sigh, throwing his hands up in the air. "He ran off, what do you think? He's an Alpha Roman. Dean's scent was driving him crazy. He helped as much as he could. Brought Dean down here and told me to look after him until you got here."

Roman nodded, giving Finn an apologetic look. He knew Finn and Seth were a new couple and it must have not been easy for Finn to see his Alpha being driven crazy by an omega's scent. More so, the one he had a very intimate past with. Finn shook his head and gave Roman a smile, giving him a comforting pat on his chest. "Don't sweat it. Its fine. Go, take care of your boy. I am going to find Seth."

Roman thanked Finn and watched him leave the room before walking towards the small bathroom from where Dean's intoxicating scent was continuing to fill the air. Roman almost stumbled, stopping at the entrance and resting his head against the wooden door to calm himself down. The arousal was clouding his mind, the Alpha in him was so hungry.

Roman pulled the slightly ajar door completely open and entered the bathroom, finding his omega sitting on the floor under the running shower. Dean had his back pressed against the wall, his legs pulled up to his chest as his flushed heated body was hit with the cold water. Dean's eyes were closed, his body trembling lightly. Roman's strong alpha scent hit his senses and Dean's eyes snapped open, finding Roman standing by the door looking at him with dark lustful eyes.

"Hey." Dean's voice sounded wrecked, eyes glinting as a small smile flashed on his face. He beckoned Roman over, laughing when the big man almost ran across the small space and dropped down in front of Dean. His arms instantly going around Dean's body, pulling him up against his strong chest and kissing the blue eyed man deeply. Dean moaned out loudly, Roman shifting on the floor to get in a more comfortable position before pulling Dean into his lap completely. He reached up to turn off the shower, hugging Dean as close to his body as possible.

"Fuck.." Dean whimpered as Roman's tongue plunged his mouth and left him breathless. The eyes of the alpha were dark with desire, hands possessive as they grabbed at Dean's heated flesh. Roman nuzzled Dean's neck, biting at the soft skin of his throat as he let out a pleasured groan. "You fucking smell so sweet Baby Boy. Fuck, I just…I cannot fucking control myself..What the fuck.."

Dean let out another hearty laugh, squirming under Roman's rough lips attacking his neck and throat area. He placed his hands on the bigger man's head and pulled Roman's face up so he could look into his eyes. Dean's own baby blue ones almost dark with need and arousal. "Made Seth so uncomfortable. Thank fucking God you are here. 's crazy." Dean mumbled out before pressing his lips sloppily against Roman's, crying out in need as Roman's hands cupped his naked ass.

"Fuck..Ro..God..I feel so hot.."

Roman licked at Dean's mouth, hands holding onto his hips possessively as he whispered in a dark voice, "I know Beautiful. I know. I am here now. Your Alpha is here. Gonna take such good care of you Baby Boy."

Dean's omega particularly whined at hearing Roman's alpha's laying down his claim, voice all hoarse and dark. Dean rocked his hips downwards, rubbing them against Roman's crotch as he felt his body burning. "Need you Alpha. Need you now. Dunno how I'll be able to hold till we get to the hotel." Dean whimpered out, burying his face against Roman's neck and inhaling the strong masculine scent of his lover. Roman smiled against Dean's hair, massaging the soft skin of Dean's hips in his hands. "No need Baby Boy. We got the locker room for ourselves. I'll take care of you until you are calm enough to leave the arena. Then we are taking a week off and I am fucking the living days and lights out of you, non stop. You are mine…Fuck, you are all mine. Gonna scent you, mark you, knot you. Till you are full of my seeds. Gonna knock you up with a pup Babe."

Dean felt slick seeping out of his hole as he listened to Roman's words, hands digging into the flesh of Roman's back as he nearly thrashed in need in his alpha's strong arms. "Your interview…" Dean asked, his hazy mind still able to remember that his Alpha was yet to appear on the show.

Roman kissed at Dean's neck, hands rubbing Dean's waist in gentle motions as he held him tight in his embrace. "Its taken care of. Told them to reschedule. Don't you worry bout anything. Just think bout me and the things I am gonna do to you in the next few days."

An involuntary moan ripped out of Dean's lips as he felt a fresh wave of heat running through his body. He pressed his mouth against Roman's jaw, holding onto Roman's neck desperately as he inhaled Roman's scent once again. His aching body getting more and more desperate with every passing second. "Fuck…Ro…Do something…." Dean whimpered, hands holding onto Roman so tightly.

Roman let out a low grunt, cupping Dean's ass in his big palms roughly. He nuzzled Dean's neck, scenting his mate and growling in satisfaction. "Shss. I got you my precious omega. I got you. Fuck…is that..Fuck you are soaking wet darling.." Roman moaned out as his fingers brushed against the wetness between Dean's asscheeks. He was particularly leaking down there. Roman felt his cock twitching painfully hard in his pants as he let his fingers dribble through the mess.

Dean bit his lip, burying his face in Roman's neck as he cried out. "Yeah…'m so wet..all for you, Ro. Please…give me your fingers..fuck.." A loud gasp escaped his lips when Roman complied and inserted two thick digits inside Dean's wet hole, Dean's slick providing just the right amount of lubricant to ease Roman's movements. "So easy for me Baby Boy…You are so ready already. Wanna spread you wide open for me…watch your pretty little hole spurting all the juices…Just for me. Just for Daddy." Roman's low growl had Dean shaking in Roman's lap, the picture Roman sketched driving Dean further wild in ecstasy.

Dean wiggled desperately on Roman's fingers, trying to get more of them inside his ass. Roman kept his movements slow and calculating, wanting to draw out Dean's first orgasm. He knew it wouldn't take too much for Dean to cum, but Roman wanted to enjoy this moment. Draw it out. Dean, so needy and wanton, writhing in his lap, Roman wanted to savor this as long as he could.

"You gonna knock me up Daddy? Make me all full and heavy with your babies? I wanna feel your cum in me. Breed me. I wanna sit on your cock Daddy. Please…I feel so empty…" Dean sobbed out, voice wrecked with need and desperation. He whined loudly when Roman didn't increase the pace and kept fingering him at a slow sensual speed.

"Can't…fuck..Need more..need more…Fuck PLEASE.." Dean screamed out as Roman's hit his prostate, his fingers fucking in and out of Dean's hole a little faster. "Yeah..fuck..Just like that…Oh my..Fuckk.." Dean was moaning wildly, one hand reaching down to rub Roman's dick through his pants. "Wanna feel your cock Alpha. You are so big…So perfect to fill me up completely.."

Roman pressed his lips against Dean's temple as Dean tucked his head in his neck, eyes trailed low as he tried to get Roman's pants undone and failing. A low whine left Dean's lips and he pouted a little, needy eyes looking up at Roman in desperation. "Shhs..Soon Baby. You will get your alpha's cock, I promise you. Gonna fill you up nice and easy." Roman cooed in a sweet whisper, Dean nodding and trusting his alpha to take care of things and make it good for both of them.

Roman slowly pulled his fingers out, grabbing Dean's head and pressing his lips against Dean's in a rough dominating kiss. Dean's hazy eyes looked into Roman's dark orbs, knowing well his Alpha was past teasing and would be giving him his sweet release very soon. "I wanna taste you sweetheart. Lick your pretty little hole. Gotta let your alpha eat your beautiful ass before we do anything else, okay? You are soaking wet down there, I am not wasting those sweet juices. You can cum on my face. Then you'll get your alpha's cock. I promise you that."

Dean nodded desperately, knowing well how much Roman loved eating him out and wouldn't be missing the chance now that Dean was in his natural omega heat and so wet. He wrapped his arms and legs tightly around Roman as he stood up, carrying the smaller man in his arms easily as he made his way out of the bathroom.

Their mouths explored each others as Roman walked over to the couch sitting in the left corner of the room. He put Dean down in the middle of the couch, removing Dean's limbs from where he had wrapped them tightly around Roman's body. Dean whimpered a little, promoting Roman to press his lips against the smaller omega's gently. "'s okay. I am here. Have to lock the door. I am not going anywhere. Turn around, let me see your ass Beautiful."

Dean bit his lower lip, eyes heated as he looked up at his alpha. He nodded slowly and moved into the position Roman wanted him in, pressing his face against the back of the couch and spreading his knees as much as possible. He arched his back, popping his ass up just the way Roman liked.

Roman gasped when he turned around to find Dean in the presenting position. Ass looking so tempting, so beautiful. He walked over and bent down to kiss the small of his back, murmuring sweet praises against Dean's hot skin. A small moan ripped out of Dean's throat when Roman delivered a sharp slap on the meat of his ass, massaging the abused flesh and moving his lips down to place a soft wet kiss against Dean's hip. Roman carefully kneeled down on the floor, his faces just inches apart from Dean's ass. He grabbed the soft cheeks in his hands and spread Dean open, groaning lustfully as Dean's pucker was exposed. The small entrance was twitching and clenching around nothing, desperate to be touched and filled with something.

"Fuck, you are so pretty Baby Boy. Gonna eat you out and make you cum on my tongue…You are not touching your dick, okay?" Roman murmured as he licked across the sensitive hole, moaning when a fresh stream of slick leaked out of it. Dean was crying in need, biting at his fist to keep his screams down.

"Fuck…" Roman watched the juices running down Dean's thigh, he leaned in to lick at it right up to Dean's hole, spearing the small entrance with his tongue. Dean started thrashing under him, Roman's hand gripping at his lips tightly as he spread his cheeks apart further and buried his face there. Roman moaned against Dean's hot flesh, pressing his lips against the pucker and sucking it. He pulled back a little and kissed around the rim, before going back to pressing his tongue inside the hole.

"Fuck Ro…Oh God..Please Daddy..'m so close..Fucckkkk.." Dean cried out, hips pushing back against Roman's face desperately. Roman rubbed at his hips soothingly, pressing soft kisses against his ass as he stopped assaulting Dean's hole for few seconds. "That's it Baby. Let Daddy feed on you. Cum for me. You are not touching your dick. Let yourself loose with my tongue inside your slutty wet hole.."

Dean's screams got louder and louder, Roman's mouth feasting on him relentlessly. He felt Roman inserting two thick digits inside his hole and fingering him hard and fast, his tongue still licking across his stuffed hole. Dean shuddered, a loud gasp leaving his lips as he came undone. His cum spurting down on the couch, making a huge mess.

"That's it…So good…Such a good boy. My beautiful Omega. You did so good for Daddy." Roman kept spreading feather like kisses all over his back and hips, pulling his fingers out of Dean's hole and getting up to sit on the couch besides Dean. He quickly pulled Dean into his lap, pressing his lips against his omega's in a fierce kiss.

When they pulled apart, they both were breathless and grinning. Roman pressing his lips against Dean's temple as he held his omega close against his body. Dean buried his face in Roman's neck, purring happily. He reached down and tried to unbutton Roman's pants, knowing well his alpha must be painfully hard down there. Roman stopped him, pressing his lips against Dean's cheek gently when Dean looked up with questioning eyes.

"Soon Baby Boy. Wanna knot you properly. Don't have time if we do that here. So I am gonna wait as hard as that is."

Dean smiled at him and nodded, pressing a kiss against Roman's lips. "Love you alpha."

Roman smiled at his precious omega, sighing in contentment. "Love you too Darling. As soon as we are in our hotel room, I am knotting you. We gonna have so much fun."

Dean grinned at Roman, eyes shinning bright as he rested his head against Roman's chest. "Can't wait Baby."


End file.
